


Cut to Fishes: a Zankie fanfic prompt

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Big Brother RPF, Zankie Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, HOH bed, Jealous Zach, Loud Sex, M/M, finally giving in, repressed feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: write a fic where they are still in the Big Brother house and Zach and frankie have sex in front of the cameras in the HOH room. Bonus points if they are loud and the other houseguests hear them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut to Fishes: a Zankie fanfic prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know with a comment or kudos if you guys like this! I may do more prompts on my tumblr soon!

“ZACH, PLEASE STOP SINGING!” Big Brother’s voice instructed loudly throughout the house. It was becoming so common at this point, already over a month into the game, that the houseguests had all but stopped hearing it. No one laughed or joked at him for getting in trouble, like they used to. They were becoming so accustomed to being constantly micromanaged and instructed into behaving a certain way, it was almost becoming scary.

But Zach’s lips curled. He was sitting in the HoH room on one of the chairs at the table, secretly watching Frankie. Or not so secretly. He didn’t really know. He tried to be subtle but he had a feeling it was way too obvious. He was currently watching Frankie lounge on the HoH bed, under the covers next to Christine. Beside Christine was Nicole. Beastmode and Derrick were on the couch and everyone was just lazing around as usual, talking about random things because Nicole was in the room so they couldn’t talk about the Bomb Squad.

“You know they can’t see us now right?” He asked, interrupting whatever stupid thing Nicole was talking about. A few people stopped and looked at him. Frankie, immediately. He felt their eyes lock and a jolt that Zach tried to ignore shot through his body. Derrick looked as well, he was intrigued.

“Who can’t?” Derrick asked, sounding skeptical and glancing at the camera that was currently pointed right at him. Zach smiled and sat up a little. Good, an audience. Nicole was shutting up and paying attention now too. Zach laughed.

“Fuck, production is going to hate me but they already do so who cares, right?” He smiled and glanced sideways at Frankie who he was pleased to see was smiling at him, like he was amused.

“They probably can’t hate you any more after you destroyed that mic so you’re probably ok.” Frankie teased, giving Zach an excuse to turn and look at him instead of Derrick. When their eyes met it happened again, the now familiar jolt. Zach was more used to it now, but he still didn’t know what to do with it. It was this weird feeling of warmth and heat in his gut and chest and it was just different than anything he’d ever felt when looking at anyone else he’d ever met. It always took him a beat to recover from the shock before continuing.

“Whenever they yell at us like that, they never show it on tv. And they have to turn off the feeds, too. But it usually takes a while to turn it back on. I know fans get pissed about it when they turn off the feeds. But they’re slow to turn to turn it back on because they have to know they’re safe that we stopped because I guess royalties are a bitch—“

“HOUSEGUESTS, STOP TALKING ABOUT PRODUCTION!” The voice boomed, and they all froze for a second, looking up before breaking out in laughter. Zach continued.

“Like now, we’re safe. We could do anything in the next 30 seconds and the feedsters would never know.” He sat back, smiling. Derrick looked contemplative.

“But that’s not 100%.” He said. “They could decide not to cut it, or cut back early.” Zach was unconvinced.

“I’m like, 99% sure it’s 100%.” He responded, getting a couple laughs. He got one from Frankie, and that was all that mattered.

“So what you’re saying is I can totally give you a blowjob as long as you’re singing the whole time?” Frankie asked, a coy look on his face, and Zach erupted in nervous giggles, hoping no one noticed how his cheeks turned red.

Before he could answer, Cody was walking in the door on his way from the Diary Room. He must have caught what Frankie had said because he headed straight towards him. “Are you giving out blowjobs? I’ll take one.” He joked, or at least Zach hoped he joked, smoothly. He was crawling up Frankie’s body and snuggling in next to him and suddenly Zach felt sick.

“Only if I get to pick the song you sing.” Frankie replied, not missing a beat. Flirting was so easy for him and he got lots of opportunities to practice in this house. Zach seethed not for the first time as he watched the two of them together. Frankie was so effervescent, so magnetic that all the houseguests were drawn to him. Guys, girls, they all wanted to be close to him. Straight guys that couldn’t ignore the desire to be near and flirt with this pink haired gay man.

Except, Zach wasn’t so sure that Cody was as 100% straight as he had claimed. That’s probably why he was extra jealous anytime they would flirt together or cuddle. Cody was this grade A smokebomb with looks that Zach could never compare to. He was cut like a Greek God and he lived in New York. He was already a part of the same scene as Frankie. If he was willing to hook up with Frankie then how would Zach ever even compete? Like, if he was gay, that is. But too bad he wasn’t gay. He was just jealous over their… friendship.

Except it wasn’t friendship that Zach was jealous of when he watched Cody’s hands run over Frankie’s chest. He felt a demon in his chest snarl as he watched Cody pretend to hump Frankie’s side while biting his shoulder. The rest of the room laughed because Cody was doing it all for the reaction, but Zach didn’t laugh as he looked on, trying to contain the reaction he felt might pop out of him if he didn’t maintain control. He just glared.

The conversation continued after Cody’s return, meandering through familiar topics they had already worn to death long ago. Zach had spent the whole time staring daggers at Cody at every chance he could, trying to use the force to get him off that damn bed. Except he wouldn’t budge. And Frankie looked way too happy, even if he was shooting Zach cute glances now and then. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, Zach wasn’t mad at him. But he was mad at Cody.

Zach was getting agitated and had begun taking it out on Nicole by teasing her pretty bad. He had taken it a little farther than he wanted to and the room got a little uncomfortable and people started leaving after that. There was a general plan of taking the party to the back yard. They had opened it after taking down the battle of the block comp earlier in the day and everyone wanted a little sunlight.

Zach watched with relief as Cody peeled himself off of Frankie and headed for the door. The girls had already left and Derrick was getting up. Frankie was taking his time, stretching luxuriously on his newly won HoH bed, yawning loudly. "I’ll see you downstairs in a bit guys. I might nap for a bit and have a shower, maybe jerk off a little.” He said sweetly and Zach snorted laughter as he followed everyone to the door. He made sure everyone was already out before stopping and shutting the door instead of leaving. He tried to silently lock the door and then turned to Frankie who was smiling and reaching out his arms for Zach.

“Oooh are you staying? Comere and keep me warm I feel like cuddling.” Frankie mumbled, his eyes a little heavy. Zach felt his insides turn gooey and his cheeks warm up as he smiled and crawled across enough bed for four people but settling in right next to Frankie. Frankie hummed and smiled and cuddled his face against Zach’s chest, cuddling in under his left arm. He was right on top of his heart. Zach knew he could probably feel it racing. But that couldn’t be new for Frankie. Zach’s heart always raced when he was around.

Despite the wonderful feeling flowing through him now that he was in contact with Frankie, he couldn’t help his traitor mouth when it said “You didn’t get enough with Cody earlier?” Frankie looked up at Zach, lifting an eyebrow in inquiry.

“Are you jealous of Cody, Zach? You know my heart only beats for you.” He said, before smiling and returning his cheek to Zach’s chest. Zach glowed at the words but as per usual the words transformed in his mind and his thoughts went a different way than he had expected.

“Does it really?” He almost whispered. This time Frankie’s head jerked up, his eyes finding Zach’s. It must have been something in his voice, but Frankie’s stare was intense. Like it was trying to see through him. Zach felt the front he had kept up all summer, hell, all his life, crumble beneath the penetrating stare. But Zach maintained the eye contact, his breathing coming a little heavily. He knew that if Frankie were to touch his chest again that he’d feel his heart pounding through his ribcage.

“Are you being serious?” Frankie asked, and Zach saw his eyes dart toward the camera before finding his own again. “Do you want to sing so we can get some privacy?”

Zach considered it for a moment but decided it didn’t matter. Besides, like Derrick had said, he couldn’t guarantee anything anyways. “Yeah I’m being serious. Do you mean that? Like, if I was gay would you still say that?” Zach asked, trying to keep the nervousness from his eyes.

“Why are you asking this?” Frankie asked, avoiding the question.

“Just answer.”

“You first.”

“Fine!” Zach sighed, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. “It’s just… I see you with Cody—“ But he was interrupted by a loud snort of laughter from Frankie.

“Cody!?” He laughed, asking incredulously. “You’re jealous of Cody?” He asked again, his eyes twinkling. Zach smiled shyly.

“Well, not jealous…” Zach said, but at Frankie’s raised eyebrow he blushed and admitted “Ok, I was jealous. But you say things to me and it feels like you mean them but then you flirt with everyone else and… I don’t know.” Zach said moodily, trying not to laugh at the gleeful look on Frankie’s face. He was such a little imp sometimes, it was adorably infuriating.

“Oh baby, don’t be jealous. Don’t even give this the time of day. Trust me, I’ve had better. I don’t need to go there.” Zach felt better for an instant but then processed the words and felt his stomach turn. Better than Cody? Then how was Zach ranking in this system?

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been dating and sleeping around in the New York clubbing scene for a while now. I don’t need to fuck Cody because I’ve fucked him a million times. Dumb model, pretty face but not much going on behind the eyes. He’s fun to play with but I wouldn’t even take the effort to fuck him if he asked for it.” Then he paused, adding. “Well, maybe if he asked for it. But I bet it would be terrible anyways.”

Zach must have been too quiet after that because Frankie looked back up at him and his thumb started brushing soothing patterns against Zach’s skin. “Why does it even matter? You know I’d be your boyfriend in a second if you were gay, don’t be jealous of some hypothetical situation where somehow both you and Cody are gay or bi and I stupidly choose Cody over you.” He paused, looking into Zach’s eyes. “That would never happen.” He added.

Zach felt himself sag a little in relief and Frankie must have too because he giggled. “I’d almost say you’re a little too relieved to hear that, Rance.” Frankie teased, thankfully lightening the mood with tickles and kisses to Zach’s ribs. Zach wiggled away, laughing hard and the struggle turned into a play fight where they both fought to pin the other.

In the end, Zach had won. Or, Frankie had let him win. Because he didn’t look to unhappy from this angle, as Zach straddled him, pinning his hips down, holding Frankie’s wrists in one hand as he tickled him with the other. He felt Frankie thrusting up beneath him as he squirmed beneath the assault and Zach could tell that he was getting hard and was enjoying the pressure of his ass on him. But he didn’t stop. He liked that Frankie was liking it. ‘OH FUCK.” His mind thought, as he felt his own dick hardening. The one day he had to wear sweatpants.

Knowing that his anatomy was about to give away all the secrets he had been keeping to himself all summer anyways, and knowing it would look just as suspicious to get up and run away at this point, Zach made a split second decision. He could feel the cameras beating into the back of his head and he needed a second to think.

So he started to sing. He was a terrible singer but he didn’t care. He sang loudly as he laughed and tickled Frankie until he heard the voice he wanted to hear.

“ZACH: STOP SINGING NOW!” They were angry. He had chosen an expensive Beatles song to sing. No way they wanted to pay for that.

The second he heard Big Brother, that was it. He plunged down and kissed Frankie. Hard. It took a few seconds for Frankie to even process what was happening but before long he was kissing back. And it was glorious. The kiss deepened quickly, the pent up tension between them that had built up like a pressure cooker all summer finally exploding.

Frankie moaned into Zach’s mouth and he responded with a loud grunt, their hands going wild over one another’s bodies. Zach felt Frankie’s hips thrusting up and grinding into his ass so Zach angled down and ground his own hips into Frankie in response. He couldn’t believe he had done it, but he did it. Things had gone from 0 to 100 in the blink of an eye and Zach’s head was spinning but he was living for it. He felt alive for the first time as adrenaline coursed through his body.

He wasn’t going to overthink this. In an instant Zach knew he was going to let this happen. This was happening. Right now. The feeds were probably still off but they might turn back on. Or they might not. America might not be ready for gay sex on their tvs just yet. But Zach didn’t give a fuck. He didn’t care about anyone right now. He’d always said that about himself, he’d said it even in his Big Brother introduction interview, even if it wasn’t really true. But he was going to live up to that right now. If ever there was a time to not care about what everyone else thought, it was this second, right now. With his tongue down Frankie’s throat and his hand struggling with his belt.

Frankie seemed to shake out of a daze just then, the intensity of the moment had come so suddenly and unexpectedly that it had taken him by complete surprise. Plus, he had been, up to seconds earlier, under the impression that there wasn’t ever going to be anything between them.

“Zach.” He said breathily, panting for air between kisses, trying to turn his head away but Zach didn’t want to stop. “Zach, what?” He asked, not capable of many words it seemed. Zach pulled back and looked down at Frankie. His mouth was shiny and wet and his lips were swollen, his hair messy and his chest heaved as he regained his breath.

“I promise we will talk the shit out of this after, Frankie. But can I just fuck you right now and fuck the consequences?” He asked, earnestly. He stared Frankie down with a red hot stare and he saw him gasp a little before smiling coquettishly.

“You want to fuck me, or the consequences?” Frankie asked, his eyes shining as he smiled mischievously. Zach smiled widely.

“Both of you.”

Frankie smiled as he reached up and entangled his fingers in the fabric of Zach’s collar. “Then come get us.” He said huskily, before pulling Zach back down for another deep kiss.

 

DOWNSTAIRS

“Do you hear that?” Christine asked, lifting her head from Cody’s shoulder. They were all out lounging in the sun on the backyard couches. Even Donny was outside with everyone. Well, everyone except Zach and Frankie.

“No, what?” Cody asked, but then it happened again and he perked up. “Yeah, I did. What is that?” Now that there was a mystery, beastmode perked up and even Derrick became interested. It’s not like much ever happened in the Big Brother house anyways. You weren’t picky when it came to passing time. They followed the noise inside as a group where it was instantly obvious what it was and where it was coming from.

The houseguests froze, looking between each other first in embarrassment but then smiles were cracking and they were all laughing hysterically. Christine had herded them all back outside out of respect for Zach and Frankie, she didn’t want them to hear them laughing.

“I fucking knew it!” Cody crowed in laughter.

“It’s about time!” Caleb laughed, slapping his knee.

“Do they have to be so loud?” Victoria complained, as usual.

“I think it’s sweet.” Nicole said.

“That doesn’t sound very sweet to me.” Derrick laughed. “That sounds pretty rough.”

Everyone laughed a little more and then Cody asked, “No one has a problem with this… right?” He sounded a little unsure.

“I mean other than they’re obviously an alliance and I might want to fucking evict one of them now, no I don’t think anyone has any problem.” Derrick chuckled, already settling back down and moving on.

“Only problem I’ll have is if they try to slice like that all night while I’m trying to sleep.” Donny added in for the first time, and everyone laughed.

“God help the man that gets between Donny and his sleep.” Christine joked, and then the group moved on. They all planned to tease them mercilessly whenever Zach and Frankie finally resurfaced, but if Zach had been worried about how the houseguests would take it, he didn’t need to be. He just needed to worry about Donny if he couldn’t find a way to be quieter tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want more one shots? Let me know :)


End file.
